unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Nuzlocke Adventure
Join Liam, Johnny & Trent take part of the randomizer nuzlocke challenge Liam's Current Team 'Pokemon On Team' Pumbaa the Tepig (Level 13) (Male) (Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Ember, Flame Charge)(Met at Aspertia City) Nodoka the Ralts (Level 12) (Female) (Moves: Confusion, Growl, Double Team, Teleport)(Met at Route 19) Haruna the Pidove (Level 13) (Female) (Moves: Gust, Quick Attack, Air Cutter, Growl)(Met at Route 20) Shine the Shiny Gulpin (Level 12) (Male) (Moves: Pound, Yawn, Poison Gas, Sludge)(Met at Floccesy Ranch) 'Boxed(in PC for backup):' None yet 'Dead(R.I.P):' none yet Johnny's Current Team 'Pokemon On Team' Asuna the Snivy (Level 13) (Female) Shaggy the Lillipup (Level 13) (Male) 'Boxed(in PC for backup):' None 'Dead(R.I.P):' None Chapter 1 - Starting a New Journey Liam: Time for me to set off to get my starter pokemon He rushes over to see Bianca & 2 boys by the porch of Aspertia City Bianca: Choose your starter! Liam: 'I'll pick Tepig *picks tepig's pokeball* ''Liam sends it out and is a male '''Liam: Tepig, I'm counting on you, and I'm naming you Pumbaa Pumbaa the Tepig (Male) Jolly nature Ability: Blaze Level 5 Loves to eat. Johnny: Can I get Snivy? Bianca: Sure! Asuna the Snivy (Female) Jolly nature Ability: Overgrow Level 5 Likes to run. Liam, johnny and co. enter route 19 with pokeballs in hand A Ralts sees Liam Liam: Hi there, i need your help getting our team to become strong! Will you take part of it? Nodoka: Um.....r-right! Nodoka the Ralts (Female) Timid nature Ability: Synchronize Level 6 Often lost in thought. Liam: Okay! Johnny: Hurray for you! Lillipup: 'Is something bothering you, Johnny? ''Johnny raises his head sees Lillipup '''Johnny: '''Well, um ... it's nothing. '''Lillipup: My name's Shaggy! Liam: Nice name! Shaggy: I often pick up items. Liam: '''That's Lillipup's Pickup ability '''Shaggy: '''Exactly, I have Pickup as my special ability. '''Johnny: '''So Shaggy, what are you doing here? '''Shaggy: Nothing really, apart from training to get stronger...but, no avail! *sigh* Liam: *sympathetically* Poor Shaggy! Pumbaa: I can't blame him! Johnny: Well Shaggy, me and Asuna are also training to become stronger. Why don't you join us? Asuna: It'll be great! Shaggy: Sure, I could get stronger that way if I were to travel with you! Shaggy taps the pokeball with his paw, it clicks resulting its capture Liam: *smiles* Shaggy the Lillipup (Male) Impish nature Ability: Pickup Level 5 Somewhat of a clown. Chapter 2 - Cliffhanger! Nodoka: I got this) Liam: I hope you know what your doing, Nodoka? A wild Pidove uses Gust and slams Nodoka into a wall Liam&Pumbaa: NODOKA!! smoke still surrounds the wall Liam: '''Nodoka?!? '''Pumbaa: Wait....look there! Liam: Nodoka!! You survived!! Nodoka: It'll take more than that to take me down, birdbrain Liam catches the Pidove, Haruna was caught Haruna the Pidove (Female) Sassy nature Ability: Super Luck Level 11 Somewhat stubborn Johnny: Sorry. But now we need to go to our first gym. Liam: Your right! Haruna: '''What's the first gym? '''Johnny: Liam? Liam: Yeah? What's up? Haruna: '''We should go to Floccesy Ranch and pick up a new teammate '''Johnny: Sure? They arrive at Floccesy Ranch, Liam gasps to see a very rare pokemon, a sparkly one too, it was a blue gulpin instead of its green color Liam: OMG! I wanna catch this one! S.Gulpin: Okay, i guess! Shine the Shiny Gulpin Impish nature (Male) Ability: Liquid Ooze Level 9 Alert to sounds. Johnny: I hope I can find a pokemon here.